


You Are Little Emma

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Emma-Centric, Experimental Style, Fluff, Gen, Mornings, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Second Person, Quiet, Sleepy Emma Swan, blankies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: You are loved. You are safe, and warm, and cozy in bed.





	You Are Little Emma

You open your eyes to a sunny room. It’s not too blinding because it’s still early, but it’s bright enough you roll over to get away from the light, snuggling your blankie close to help you adjust to being awake.

Smiling a little at the sight of your blankie, you sniff the corner of it and rub it against your cheek. It’s soft and warm from snuggling with you, and has your gentle scent woven into its stitches. No matter how scary the day gets, your blankie promises comfort just as much as any teddy bear, maybe even more, so long as you have it nearby or draped over your little shoulders. On one corner, it has your name etched in purple, a reminder that it was made with you in mind all the time, that you are, and always were, loved.

You are loved. You are safe, and warm, and cozy in bed.

Today, you decide, is a little day. A day to wind down and not worry about the stresses your big, adult self always carries around with her. Big you carries her feelings inside bottles too small to hold them. You want to shake those bottles and let all the ‘motions out and not feel bad about it because you’re allowed to have them. They matter. They’re not wrong or bad or meant to be put away; Mommy tells you that all the time. If they do get put away, they might try to escape, and that never ends well for anybody. Especially big you. Another feeling always arrives first to help clean up: guilt, and guilt is not a nice feeling.

You know it well.

While you’re nice and warm in your big girl jammies and your blankie’s here and your room is quiet and the still-rising sun paints your nice white room a soft yellow, you think about going back to sleep. It can’t hurt. And if you stay in bed too long, Mommy and Daddy will know and come wake you up, and you can see their loving faces first thing, just like they were the last thing your big self saw before night-night. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

So you close your eyes again and cuddle your blankie some more, and picture in your mind nice things to dream about, like when Mommy kisses your ouchie-booboos to make them all better, and cute puppies, and a really big playground where you feel very little and can run around with all your little friends.

And when you wake up a little later, seeing your favorite faces bright with smiles and sweet words, they will make waking up all by yourself seem like a fuzzy dream. Mommy and Daddy will be there waiting for you, and they will take care of you without making you ask.

They won’t let guilt toy with you. Not their baby girl.

You smile, breathe in the calm, comforting scent of your blankie, and drift off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new style! Kind of. As it’s tagged, I’m experimenting. I don’t know if I’ll be doing more of these, but if feedback is positive, I just might!


End file.
